Cats in the Cradle?
by hillom
Summary: Post ep for 'Cats in the Cradle' from a very different point of view.


Cats in the Cradle?

_Just a little post ep for 'Cats in the Cradle', I hope that it actually makes sense as I'm the only person to have read this. As with anything here if you recognise it then I don't own it. Feel free to leave a review, and I hope that you enjoy reading this!_

Well it started out as any normal day would. I got up, ate, drank, all the usual stuff. The two girls that live across the road came round for a while when they got in from school. They've been doing that more and more recently. At first I wasn't sure why they'd bother spending all their time with an old lady and her cats but their intentions were pretty clear soon enough.

Wait, did you see that? I'm sure something moved in that corner over there. You sure you didn't see it?

Before you say it I'm not going mad, think you've got a mouse problem. Any way I'm completely off track now. There was something about those girls, first I thought great some company but eventually it became 'Rascal this and Rascal that'. I think at some point they were trying to convince the old lady to let them have a cat; there was no way that she was going to let that happen. She'd said many times that her cats were her children, well anything would have been better than that son or nephew or whatever the hell he was.

If I was a smoker right now would be the perfect time to light up the cigarette to create that dramatic pause. The one thing the films always get wrong is that you can't smoke in police buildings, I just always thought that they could get that little detail right. Then I always think well it's only a film, they don't need to get all the details right. Guess I won't be watching many films from now on.

You need to make sure I stay on track with this; I could talk the hind legs off a dead donkey if you let me. Well one day those girls came over and the look in theirs eyes was just defiance, they were going to get what they wanted and they weren't going to stop. The one with the straight hair, I'm no good with names I never have been and never will be, picked me up and started moaning about something. I really wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, the little attention that I did get I made the most of. Well she got angry and thrust me at her sister, I think that she was told to run, which she did. Then I was in this strange house, so many new smells and textures to experience.

That day was the last time that I saw the lady moving, I managed to creep back the next day and saw her lying on the floor. That day I though that she was sleeping, so the next day I went back and she was still there. Hit me then that she was dead, no one stays still for that long. I didn't go back again for a few days I was getting attention and food at my new home, what more could I have wanted? The next time that I did go back the others were eating her, how could they be that disrespectful? I suppose that they were only trying to survive, none of them could fend for themselves.

So I left then, I didn't want to go back while she was still laying there and they were, well nibbling at her. Must have been a day later when I saw them all being put into cages and taken away, I hid under a bed until the next day.

Everything was fine for a couple of days, the girls looked a bit guilty sometimes but I didn't really think anything of it. I'm not the brightest creature and it took me a long for me to work out what they'd done. It didn't hit me until that lady poked a cut on my side with a stick, I mean what was that all about? Well whatever it was it couldn't have been good as they all went out one day and only the woman came back. First thing she did was kick me, I had no idea what I'd done wrong. It wasn't my fault that her daughter killed someone else over a cat, was it?

I can't dwell on the past now, what happened happened and I can't go back in time and change all that can I? It's not like I can suddenly grow opposable thumbs and build a time machine, but I could make a fortune if I could. Right now it's all about surviving and making sure that those people with the cages don't take me away and lock me up.

There did you see that? There's a mouse over there, must be a hole down there. I'll come back later and deal with that if you want, got to take the food when I can get it now. Just to let you know it's not Rascal any more just call me Tabby, news travels fast around the cat world and it won't do me any good to be known as the cat who got its owner killed will it? So that's my story, and believe it or not that's not where it ends there's a life on the streets now to deal with.

_I had to put in the little thing about the mouse in the corner not simply because this is the cats view but due to the mouse that is currently running amuck in my kitchen, and hall, and living room, well the whole house really! Let's just say that student housing isn't all its cracked up to be! Thank you for reading and I hope that it wasn't as clear as mud! _


End file.
